The semiconductor industry has a high present interest in silicon-on-insulator (SOI) technologies and in the cleaving of wafer layers from donor wafers for the purpose, for example, of layer transfer bonding of the cleaved layer to another (handle or carrier) wafer, and also has a high present interest in products utilizing cleaved and also SOI formed devices.
For example, SOI substrates have become desirable for many technologies, including metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS), complementary MOS (CMOS) devices, and advanced MOS junction-type field-effect transistors (MOSFETs). This is primarily because SOI fabrication processes may result in increased packing densities, improved performances (e.g., sped-up circuit operations), better device isolations and reduced extrinsic parasitic elements (particularly those of the source and drain as well as leakage currents).
What are needed are alternative and/or improved SOI technologies and/or cleave processes, and resultant improved SOI formed devices and products utilizing the same.